Shopping carts are a common feature in many stores. Carts are also used in shopping centers, airports, warehouses and other settings. Managing a fleet of carts can be difficult, as carts can develop bad wheel bearings, wobbly wheels and other issues requiring maintenance or replacement of a wheel assembly or entire cart. Identifying carts with wheel-related issues can be time-consuming and require hands on attention by store associates or other staff.